The Worst Christmas Ever
by PureHearTz
Summary: Like the others, the Christmas was hitting the Academy City. It was the festival of celebrating and giving. Finally, our Ace decided to do something that made her can't close her eyes to take the sleep. Let's see if our idiotic hero get any exciting about this... KamiKoto one-shot! Hope you like it!


The snow was falling all over the Academy City, covering and turning the city into the fluffy white color. The chill reached its peak but only at this dawn time of the day. It waited for the morning sunlight to rise up the temperature and wiped away all of everyone-on-the-bed's torpidity, reminding that the day was started again.

No matter what, it couldn't stop everyone's activity in the normal day, including the most unfortunate boy ever's life but, no doubt, the cold weather finally could affect the normal human being as him at the end as usual.

*Ah-Achooo!*

It seemed common for Kamijou Touma to sneeze out at this time of the year. Just don't ask why as if he only could sleep on his own bed and warm blanket. To lie in the bathtub middle of the cold weather made it be no different from lying on the ice. It would be surprised if he had no effect from it after all.

"Index really put you in the real trouble, didn't she, Kami-yan?"

The blond haired boy with sun glasses said with his mocking grin as usual. Tsuchimikado Motoharu now was on his way with his best friend to their high school. His purpose was nothing but to make a routine joking with the spiky-haired boy like every day.

"As long as she's okay, I guess I'm okay." Touma sighed once time before answering him. "But at this rate, I think I should pick a new blanket and extra futon one from the store."

The grin still didn't escape from Motoharu's lips. "Yeah. If your salary are allowed, nya~."

"You're right… Fukou-da…"

"Well. Don't forget to deal with the national issue that only comes at this time of the year. It's important, you know?"

Touma rolled his eyes in curious. "What's the issue?"

"Hah! To think about who and what the present you will give to! Nyan~." Motoharu grinned wider. "Just thinking about your harem! I don't think just only your salary is enough, you know~."

"Man… For me, the best present is the heart and smile… I can't give everyone a present like you're saying anyway." Touma stopped thinking for a moment then realized. "Wait, I don't have any harem, you know. Damn you Tsuchimikado."

Ignoring him, Motoharu continued. "In this case, just choose one that you want to. This chance does not come often, you know?"

"Choose the one you like the most, nyaaa~~."

Touma sighed replying back. "It doesn't like I have that one anyway. So, what about you?"

Without thinking, the spy boy replied back suddenly. "Of course. I can do anything for my beloved sister. I will spend all of my money for our lovely time, nya~."

"You damn sis-con." Touma gave him a boring eyes then the girl on opposite side of the road caught his attention. She seemed she waited for someone. Not too long, a boy with something in his hands behind his back was approaching her. After the greeting, the boy pushed the present he'd prepared to her. The girl was shocked then blushing.

"…"

Touma stared at two teens for a moment, making Motoharu follow his eye at the same target. After receiving the gift, the girl gave him a kiss then running away, leaving the happy boy there alone.

Some thought attacked Touma's mind and heart at the scene. He couldn't understand why. It's like there were many of pin stabbing his soul. He knew he'd always missed something all the time to this day. Motoharu turned at his friend with the grin. "So, what do you say?"

Touma looked around. He could smelled the different of Academy City which he was familiar with.

"Sota-na…It's The Christmas Eve after all… eh?"

* * *

><p>…<strong>The Legend of The Chosen One…<strong>

**Special Chapter**

…**The Worst Christmas…**

* * *

><p><em>At Tokiwadai's dorm...<em>

"…Alright… Just… A… Little… Bit…"

Now, the hazel-haired girl was too busy with something alone in her own room. In her hands had the pair of knitting needles with many of yarn balls. Beside her was the basic knitting book. The long line of scarf lied along on her lap but it still didn't complete yet. Misaka Mikoto had been working with this about three days now.

"…Come on… I… Can… Do this…"

It was really the hard work for her to do this. Not because its method was too hard or she couldn't do the girly thing but to hide it under her roommate's nose was something that harder than fighting with the werewolf or the golem. That didn't include her purpose to do this was too embarrassing, making her hands tremble every step she'd done.

"Okay… Just five more rows…" Mikoto said to herself while her hand couldn't stop trembling. "After finish… I have to… I have to… I…"

Finally, The Ace of Tokiwadai's embarrassing was at limit. She stood up and shook her head harshly. "NOO! I can't do this! Why did I dare to think about this in the first placeeeee!"

Not only shaking her head, Mikoto tried to wipe out her embarrassing by ruining everywhere in the room. Fliping the chair... Drink the water... Tearing the paper... Just like she was scalded by the hot water, the electromaster was rolling on the floor crazily. Finally, Mikoto could calm herself, looking at her incomplete work on her bed while her cheek was still red.

"Okay… Calm down, Mikoto. You're the Level5… There's nothing you can't do. J-Just give h-him t-t-t-t-this-s."

And now her mind went to her little world without her control.

**'_This is wonderful, Mikoto… I love you…*kiss*'_**

"U-wahhhh! W-W-What am I thinking! This means nothing!"

Mikoto shook her head again in order to bring herself back. "A-hahaha! R-Right! Just a small friendly-gift! A-Haha… H-Hahaha!"

"Back to work! Back to work!"

As her hand reached the knitting needles again, Mikoto noticed that her material wasn't enough for the remaining work. "The red one is running out… I can't use the others instead, though…"

She sit on her bed, thinking what to do about a second. There's no way to use the other color in order to make the perfect scarf. It couldn't help but to get the new one from the store.

"Hah... Alright. I bet I should brake for a while then."

*Knock* *Knock* "Onee-sama?"

With that, Mikoto quickly collected her thing and hid it under her bed with amazing speeds. She turned to her bed and made sure that it was okay once more before opening the door for her roommate.

"What's wrong, Onee-sama? Why did you lock the door?"

"Eh? I-It's nothing. I think it would be better if I'm locking the door while I'm alone in the room." She answered, performing in a normal tone of voice.

"Hmm…." Shirai Kuroko stared in suspicious eyes of the electromaster. "Are you hiding something? You seem you has gone without a wink of sleep for whole week."

"W-What did you say? I do s-sleep well and fine at all. A-hahaha!" Mikoto replied with a drop of sweat.

Kuroko tried to carp her. This was too strange for her Onee-sama's reaction. "Don't tell me you are planing to do something for that ape again!?"

"What are you saying! Why have I done such that thing! Watch your mouth, Kuroko!"

"Hmm..."

"A-Anyway, I have to-… I-I want to go outside and buy something at the convenient store. Do you want anything?"

"Nope." She still fixed her eyes at Mikoto which made her feel uncomfortable.

"Alright, I will be back soon then." Mikoto quckly escaped from those hell eyes of the certain teleporter. As she went out and closed the door behind her, Mikoto let out a relief sigh. "Fu… That was close."

"So, shall I go?"

And the electromaster was now on her way to fulfill her dream.

* * *

><p><em>The Underground Mall...<em>

"Hmm… I think this is enough."

Misaka Mikoto was walking out from one of the store in the underground mall while looked in the bag in her hand. She came here for shopping the material and some of her supply to continue her works.

"Now…There's still a time before Kuroko will get back to work… What shall I do next?" To think about her Kouhai was reminding her something. "Oh right… Let's not forget about it, too."

Yes, there was another reason why she was coming here, at the underground mall, because she never forgot about the people around her.

Before she could decide the next stop, some sense attacked her mind with no sign. The electromaster turned to the direction of that strange feeling. Her legs brought her there by her instinct. It was the gift shop near the corner of the way she walked. She saw someone that made her heart beat fast in the sudden.

After finishing with the shop manager, the spiky-haired boy turned around then saw The Ace of Tokiwadai standing there. Mikoto now could feel her cheek getting hotter.

"Oh. If it isn't Biri-biri. What are you doing here?"

Mikoto quickly hid her thing behind her. "S-Shopping around. Nothing special. What about you, Idiot?"

"Hmm." Kamijou Touma stared at the electromaster for a second. "Just like you. A little shopping."

"I-Is that so?"

"Well, in this case, would you like to take a break with me in the coffee shop?"

She couldn't help but blushing instead.

"F-Fine."

As Touma lead her the way, he could notice the bag in Mikoto's hand but he didn't see what was inside the bag. As soon as Mikoto noticed him staring at her bag, she quickly hid it away from his eyes with the embarrassing.

Touma giggled at her. "Well, if you're here for buying a Christmas present. There's nothing to fear for to tell me."

"It's NOT!" Mikoto's denying promptly.

"A-hahaha. Then, what is the present in your mind to give?"

"I said it's not!" She stomped hard while her cheek got redder. "And why should I give you a-!"

"I bet Shirai-san will be happy no matter what kind of present is if it's from you, you know?" Touma said continually, didn't pay any attention on what Mikoto had made a slip.

"…Eh?"

"Hm? Or you wasn't here for her?" Touma slanted his head asking her with the confuse eyes.

"N-No no no. I mean-n. Yes, Of course!" She flicked her head away, hiding her hell-eyed from him.

'_**! #$% This Idiot!'**_

To see her like this, Touma couldn't resist smiling.

"So, you! You're here for a present, too, aren't you?" Mikoto tried to change the object but she never knew that the question she just asked would bring the heavy thing to her. Maybe, it was hevier than anything before.

"Hm…" Again, Touma stared hesitatingly at the electromaster for a second. "To tell the truth, yeah."

"Oh?" Mikoto smiled mockingly. "For who, then?"

"…"

Touma was thinking about what to say next then stopped walking.

"…The one I love the most."

"...

...

...Eh?" Mikoto now stopped and stared at him. "You… What?"

"A-hahaha. Sound weird, isn't it? But I'm really serious about it." He said, didn't notice the electromaster's expression.

"I don't know when or how. Don't even remember the first time we'd met. She always supported me but I didn't even notice her. Hahaha. Well, at least, this is something I can repay."

Mikoto was still in shock. Her world now was about to collapsed.

"Oh, right. This would be the perfect time! Can you help me about the present, Biri-biri?"

'_**W-What did he just say…?'**_

"I know how to fight. But too bad that I can't even understand what the girl think or like. I'm just trying myself but useless, you know?"

'_**He… already has the person he loves…?'**_

"Man… If Misaka-sama helps me with this, thing will be easier."

'…_**And he wants me to choose the present for his sake…?'**_

"So, wh-… Umm. Biri-biri? Are you okay?"

'…_**He didn't even care about me…!'**_

"Misaka-san?"

'_**What am I doing for these whole three days!?'**_

"Um... Are you alright?"

"...

...

...Say… What do you think of me…?" She bended down her head, clenching her fist.

"Huh? W-What do yo-." Touma reached out his hands but being stopped by a drop of her tear.

'_**For nothing!'**_

"Don't insult me! You moron!"

"Wait. I didn't mean to-."

"Shut up! I don't care what a feeling you have toward me but do NOT treat me like this!" Her angry sound was louder, mixing with cry tone of sadness, appealing everyone attention around them. "I'm still a girl! I'm a human! I have the feeling!"

Her heart was cracked... The tear still formed under her eyes... The tone was performing her feeling...

"Look. I'm sorry. I'm just-…"

More tears drop from her beautiful hazel eyes which created the invisible sword stabbing through Touma's heart.

"I don't want to see your face anymore..." Her words is worse than everything, it stopped his sentence and sent him directly to hell.

"I'm sorry..."

"Out of my way." She pushed him away from her sight, heading back to her dorm, leaving all of the bad feeling behind but the tear still formed under her eyes.

Touma couldn't help but let her go. This is something that he's doing wrong at the first place. As he watched the strong back of Misaka Mikoto and the weak shoulder of The Level5 Espers, He clenched his teeth, blaming himself to make her suffer again.

How many time that he'd done such this thing...

After the two teens was separated, the sound in Touma's head was voiced.

"**You have a lot of thing to learn about, Kamijou."**

Touma knew that sound exactly. He frowned.

"I know but you just watch, will ya?"

"**Concentrate more about what to say next time. At least, consider and correlate it first."**

"Hai-hai… My bad, The Chosen One…" Touma sighed giving up.

"…Fukou-da…"

* * *

><p>Now, Mikoto was on her way back to her dorm... Her mind was blank... Her heart was hurt... Finally, Mikoto could bring her soulless body to her room. She let out a boring sigh once time before opening the door, noticing that no one in the room.<p>

Kuroko already left for the Judgment work. She seemed busy because Christmas was coming.

After the lock door's sound was heard, Mikoto placed her thing on the table then dropped down her body on her bed…This feeling…It had been a long time since she felt it once before… No... She never and ever felt this way before. The tear began to form under her eyes again. The sadness fulfilled her heart. The room was quiet, dragging her deeper in mood, absorbing all of her feeling into the air.

…Lonely…

This was something that The Ace of Tokiwadai now experienced. The tear dropped to her pillow and permeated away, reminding that she was crying.

"Why…Such..."

Mikoto grabbed her pillow tightly.

"What… am I … doing…"

She couldn't stop her tear that flowing out from her eyes. This was the first time she felt the feeling of the lovelorn. The color of the world turned black suddenly. She lost all of her strength just because of the few sentences of him.

It looked like something could feel and understand her feeling. The wind blew into the room through the window. The curtain danced with the wind, blowing the things on her table, falling down disorderly. The red yarn ball fell to the chair then rolling on the ground coming near her…

"…"

'Something' tried to tell her 'something'.

Mikoto stared at the yarn ball for a moment…By the silent of the room, no one knew what was on her mind…

She got up, wiping her tear.

"… Five more rows, huh… What a worst Christmas I ever had…"

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

The vapor was coming out from her mouth as she'd breathed, indicating how cold the weather was. Misaka Mikoto with the brown coat and the winter gloves now was sitting on the bench alone in the park near the certain vending machine. In her hand was a bag that containing the symbol of her effort.

The snow continually fell down. No sign that it would be stopped soon. The city all around her was covered by the white fluffy snow but it could see the red color among the white one. It came from The Santa suit that people used to wear in the purpose of celebrating The Yule.

The Christmas song reached her ears but it didn't cause any matter. Her mind was too cloud, plus she was too exhausting to attend her surroundings. The moment in the underground mall still attacked her heart. She couldn't even take a nap since that time.

Mikoto sighed as she hug her bag tightly. She couldn't wipe out that feeling out from her mind at all. Maybe... It was time to give up on him now…

So, she thought... If she didn't feel this way to him in the first place... If she didn't meet him at the first time... It might not be turning out in this way...

...Was it really the time to give up on him?...

...But the wheel of fate didn't want them to end like this...

The snow was still falling, forming into the larger one on Mikoto's head. She didn't even care about it but looks like someone cared. The snow was patted away from her head by don't-know-who's hand from behind, surprising Mikoto in the sudden.

"You will catch the cold badly by this, you know? Biri-biri."

She turned to see who. Her eyes went wide after noticing the spiky-haired boy then backed to her position suddenly with some discontentment.

"It's my matter."

Touma looked at her then smiling. "Can I sit here?"

"No."

"Alright… I will stand then."

"…"

The hell silent began to cover the atmosphere between the two. Touma now got the anxious face while glancing at the certain girl. He didn't know what to say or what to do to make the things get better. The Imagine Breaker boy crossed his arm, observing the electromaster all the time. He prayed for the god to give him, at least, a small luck to start talking with her.

…Because this was something that he didn't want in the first place…

"…"

Mikoto kept silent for a minute. Knowing the person of Kamijou Touma was. She knew that if this continued, it couldn't help anything getting better. She stood up, breaking the silent.

"I will take my leave if there isn't anything then."

"W-Wait!" Finally, he spoke. Touma reached his hand and grabbed Mikoto's wrist in order to stop her which was slated away suddenly by her.

"U-Um…" He forgot how to say after receiving those hostile eyes from hers for a moment. Regaining his sane, he sighed once time before picking out something from his pocket.

"Geez, seriously, Mikoto. You never even let me finish my whole sentences first before you began to ramp."

"Huh?"

Touma scratched his head, looking away with a little blush then pushed a small box with the colorful package and the pink ribbon in his hand to her. "…H-Here."

"W-What's this?"

"Come on. Don't make me say it."

Mikoto grabbed the box from him with confused and surprised eyes in the same time. Her blood ran faster in the vein at the moment she untied the ribbon. Her heart was stopped at the moment she opened the box.

It was the Gekota's face hairclip.

"W-Well. It isn't good enough for Ojou-sama like you but I think you will like it." Touma blushed and turned away. "My salary can't allow the high price after all."

"This is… For me?"

"Sure is. I spent my whole day looking for it, you know?"

"You mean… Yesterday?"

"Ah-huh. I was giving up at first before I met up with you." Touma blushed harder when noticed the surprise face of Mikoto. It sure was cute and beautiful. "I then tried to find a new present for you but, no use, I don't know what you would like anyway."

"If I asked you directly, you wouldn't be surprised, right. So, be it."

"B-But… You said you had…"

Touma now knew his mistake and what Mikoto want to know.

"Well, I-I will say this only one time so listen carefully."

And her tear was dropping down again at the moment she heard something… something that Touma was going to say next.

"I never forget about my promise… Our promise…I will protect you and walk beside you with the rest of my life."

"T-T-T-T-Tou-u-u-ma-a-a?" Mikoto eyes's went wider with a deep red of her face.

"Ahhhh! Forget it-forget it. Forget what I had said." Touma face now was no different from her. The silent began to fill the atmosphere again.

"…"

"…"

He glanced at her once more before he stared at Mikoto's expression with a drop of sweat.

"A-A-A-hahahhahahahahahhaha!"

She laughed…

"U-Um… M-Misaka-san?"

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

She still laughed…

Touma's sweats dropped more than before.

"Hahahahaha! Geez, Touma." She wiped the tear from her laughing then grinning wide. "Isn't that some kind of confession?"

"Hah? What!? No, it didn't like-."

"Oho? Then you were trying to dig up the information about me back there by telling me that you have a lover? A-hahaha! Only the Idiot was doing such that thing!"

"H-Hey! It wasn't my plan anyway! It's 'his' plan." He excused himself with the embarrassing he ever had.

** "*Sigh* Don't unite me with this, Kamijou."**

"Ahahahaha! You're such a terrible Tsudere, Touma!"

"What did you say? I think you are the one who is Tsudere here!" Touma gave her the spark eyes.

"Whattttttttt!?"

"You always do the thing opposite from your words, am I right!?"

"You…" The visible small sparks were flowing around her. That made Touma quickly perform his usual defense stance.

The unyielding eyes were fixing at each other but it's only a while before the laughing sound was heard between them. They smiled at each other as the two dropped down their guard.

Mikoto now realized something in her hand… Something that she gave all of her effort into it. By this atmosphere around them, it was the great chance now.

"S-So… I have-e something for you, too."

"Eh?"

The electromaster placed her bag on the bench then took out a long beautiful scarf from it.

"Wow. You make all of this by your own? For real?"

"Y-Yeah…" She blushed, avoiding his gaze.

"It looks warm. Thank, Biri-biri." He said and smiled which always stopped Mikoto's heart every time she saw it.

"I-It's not a big deal-l anyway." She pushed the scarf hardly to his chest with the tomato face. "J-Just tak-ke it already-y!"

Touma smiled again.

"Can you help me wearing it?"

"Eh?" Just how many time he made her eyes go wider. "F-Fine…"

With the red cheek that didn't suit her frowned face, she grabbed back the scarf and rounded his neck. As she tried to make it neatly, she noticed how close they were now then her heart was gone crazy, pumping the blood like she would be die soon.

As the two paired of eyes met each other, Touma fixed his at hers, whispering something.

"I'm sorry… To make you suffer again, Mikoto."

"…It's alright."

His black eyes were still fixing at hers. The snow was falling, covering the background into the beautiful white color. The chill began to rave but didn't take an effect on the two teen right now.

"…As long as you're with me… The feeling doesn't matter…"

"But like I had said… I lov-."

Mikoto put a finger on his mouth, cutting him off while giving him a smile.

"…I know…"

She then made the scarf to be neatly on his neck again.

"…Mikoto?"

"Hehe. That will be the best record that you've called me by my first name many times today."

…The snow still fell down continually…

"Neh… Touma?"

"Hmm. What?"

The eyes met each other's again.

"What will you do if I'm no longer in this world…?"

"Huh? What's that question?"

Touma frowned.

"Wait… I heard it somewhere before, didn't I?"

Mikoto only smiled, leaning her head closer. She didn't want the answer anyway.

…The snow still fell down continually…

"You can tell me when you find someone you love, you know?"

"Hey! I said I alrea-…."

He couldn't speak anymore for some reason…

"…!"

His eyes went wide as he surprised in what Mikoto'd done.

…The snow still fell down continually…

…

…

…

…

"…M-Mikoto?"

"Merry Christmas, Idiot."

Mikoto stepped backward then gave one more smile with blushing before running away, taking her leave…

It was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen from her.

"…

…

…"

Touma finally regained his sane after what happened to him. His heart beat fast that never happened before. He was still in shock but by watching her back, he smiled warmly...

"...

...

…The snow still fell down continually…

...Man… This is the worst Christmas ever…"

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... You can't imagine how busy I am recently... That didn't include the Japan class I have...<strong>

**Ahahaha! Anyway, I still here, I'm not going to anywhere yet. I will update my main story soon. Please look forward for it.**

**Hope you like this one-shot!**

**Ja-ne!**


End file.
